Shara Sunathar
Mother of All Kobolds Details Symbol: '''A perfectly formed scale. When depicted with color, it contains all the shades of the chromatic and metallic dragons. '''Homeplane: Alignment: '''Chaotic Good '''Portfolio: '''Kobolds, freedom, learning, safety '''Worshippers: Domains: '''Community, Knowledge, Protection, Liberation, Scalykind '''Favored Weapon: '''Kobold tail attachment '''History and Relationships Shara Sunthar is the newest diety to the pantheon. Two millenniums ag﻿o, she was a simple adventurer who was given a second chance by two young dwarven lasses called Kierdal and Maygril. Along with her two companions Litrix and Valignat, she joined the dwarves. They had many years of adventures after that. Shara was a metallic kobold, a rarity in those days, and her mother gave her an item than would disguise her bronze scales as blue. Shortly after leaving with the dwarves, they came upon a traveling troupe. The matriarch of the group was an esteemed harrower and offered the party a reading. Shara's was as follows: I see much deception and strife in your past. Hardness and strength were key, compassion and love fading to the background. But, a new day is dawning, and a good heart can never be ever-calloused. Maybe the time to show your true colors is nearing? Shara took those words to heart and some time after that revealed to her new companions that she was in fact a bronze kobold. She had decided to 'show her true colors' and be herself. Over the upcoming years, she worked closely with Kierdal and Maygril, who were both worshippers of god of freedom, as well as with Litrix and Valignat. Her travels showed her the trials that all kobolds faced on a daily basis. As time went on, she began pushing for kobold freedoms and rights everywhere she went. Luckily, her endeavors matched those of her companions very well and she ended up working closely with The Liberators, who were a group of the god of freedom's worshippers who strove to wipe out oppression wherever they could. Her tireless work caught both the eye of the god of freedom and of Althea, who Shara had began following soon after leaving behind her bandit ways. Around twenty years after she had started on the adventurer's path, she met her demise at the hands of an evil cultist who was enslaving her brethren. At that moment, the watchful gods swept in and resurrected her in a brilliant shower of light. She slew the evil cultist and ascended at that very moment. 'Emissaries' Obedience Collect dragon or kobold scales whenever convenient and respectful. Make an effort to collect at least one of each color (black, blue, green, red, white, brass, bronze, copper, gold, silver). When it comes time to perform your obedience, lay the scales out in a manner most pleasing to you, making an effort not to give any one color priority. Spend time thinking of your community, be it family or friends, and finish by reciting a prayer to Shara Sunathar. Gain a +4 sacred bonus to Diplomacy. 'Scripture' To understand the value of family is to understand the nature of sin. One must be jealous. One must be vicious. One must be willing to offend their own soul in pursuit of the wellbeing of their family. If your family is your family, your family is good. If your family is threatened, you face evil. The evil that threatens the family may find redemption in death. To damage the family is to damage the greatest force of good; thus, it is the greatest of evils, the fundamental evil of oppression that lays even the noblest of creatures low in their circumstances and spirits. Protect your family with all you have. Protect your family with all you are. If your family is your family, they are worthy of the worst you can wreak. They are worthy of the pain you may feel. And if your family is your family, they will help you heal, and you will be whole in soul no matter what you must do. -- Korifethos Chari, Sworn of Shara Sunathar, Slayer of The Blue Hegemon Category:Pantheon Category:Chaotic-aligned Category:Good-aligned Category:Commuity Category:Knowledge Category:Liberation Category:Scalykind